How To Save A Life
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: JONAS: What happens when the gang are involved in a car crash in the middle of the mountains? Will they survive? Will help come on time? Kevin/Macy Joe/Stella Two-Shot


**Okay I woke up the other morning and had this idea in my head. So I just had to use it. Enjoy =]**

"Stella come on." Said Joe. "The idea of a half day is to go home early."

"I know. I'm sorry." Stella said as she put her books into her locker. "I can't remember where I put my house key."

"Well do you wanna stay with us for the evening?" Asked Nick.

Stella nodded. "Okay we are you doing this evening?"

"We don't know yet." Said Kevin.

"It's a really nice day today." Stella said as she looked out the window. "We could go for a drive up the mountains."

"That's a good idea." Said Nick. "Now if you hurry up we can leave."

"Okay I'm ready." Stella said as she closed her locker.

Joe put his arm around Stella as they walked out of the school. Stella and Joe had been dating for 3 months. Once they were outside they saw Macy sitting on the steps. Kevin and Macy were dating for 2 months.

"Hey Mace." Kevin said as he went over to her.

"Hey." She said back.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he kissed her.

"Waiting for my mom." Sighed Macy. "She's running late."

"Well me Joe, Nick and Stella are going to drive up the mountains. You wanna come?" Kevin asked.

Macy nodded. "Okay I just have to call my mom and tell her."

Kevin smiled. "Okay I'll be over at the car."

Macy called her mom while Kevin walked back to the others who were standing at Kevin's car.

"Hey guys is it okay if Macy comes with us?" Asked Kevin.

"Yeah off course it is." Said Nick.

Kevin turned around and saw Macy running towards them.

"My mom said yes. I just have to be home by 6 o'clock." Smiled Macy.

The gang put their bags in the boot of the car. Kevin got into the drivers seat. Nick got into the front seat while Joe, Stella and Macy got into the back of the car. An hour later thet were driving around the mountains.

"What time is it?" Macy asked who had her head resting againist the window.

Nick looked at his watch. "2:30."

"When should we go back?" Asked Joe.

Kevin quickly took his eyes of the road to face Joe. "I'll turn around in a minute."

"Kevin look out." Nick shouted.

Kevin turned around to see a tree, that had fallen down, blocking the road. Kevin quickly turned to car to miss the tree. The car flew to the side and flipped over at least 5 times before stopping in the middle of the road. Kevin was afraid to open his eyes. He could feel the pain in his head. He could feel blood pouring down his face. He could hear screaming. He could tell it was Macy. He opened his eyes to see the windscreen smashed. He turned around to see Nick awake and rubbing his head. He turned to the back of the car. He saw Macy screaming and crying. Joe was awake. He was moaning in pain. Stella was unconscious. Her nose was bleeding.

"Macy calm down. Take a deep breath." Kevin said as he reached out and held Macys hand. Macy did as she was told.

"Can you move?" Kevin asked.

Macy nodded. "Yeah but my ankle really hurts."

"Joe are you okay?" Kevin asked.

Joe moaned. "No I think I did something to my ribs."

"Nick are you okay?" Kevin asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"OH MY GOD STELLA!" Macy screamed.

"Macy don't touch her." Said Kevin. "Mace I need you to put you hand over Stella's mouth and nose and tell me if she's breathing."

Macy nodded and put her hand over Stella's mouth and nose. "Yeah she's breathing."

Kevin got out of the car. He found it hard to walk at first. After a few moments he got his balence back. He walked to Macy's side of the car. He opened the door and took off Macy's seatbelt. He lifted Macy out of the car and carried her to the side of the road. He put Macy down and Macy held her ankle.

"Let me see your ankle." Kevin said as he looked at Macys ankle.

"Do you think it's broken?" Macy asked nervously.

"I don't know." Kevin said back. "It's a little swollen."  
"Kevin can you give me a hand?" Nick shouted as he helped Joe out of the car.

"I'll be right back." Kevin said to Macy before he kissed her on the forehead.

Kevin ran over to the car. Kevin and Nick helped Joe walk over to the side of the road. They helped him lie down next to Macy.

"What about Stella?" Asked Nick.

"We have to leave her there until she wakes up." Said Kevin. "We don't know what injurys she has."

"Call for help." Said Macy as she held her ankle.

Nick took out his phone and so did Kevin.

"I have no signal." Said Nick. "Have you?"

Kevin shook his head.

"Whats going on?" Asked Macy.  
"We have no signal." Said Nick.

"What?" Macy said as tears came to her eyes. "What are we gonna do?"

"Macy look at me." Kevin said. He looked into Macy's watery eyes. "I promise nothing is gonna happen to you. We're gonna get help soon."

Kevin heard coughing coming from the car. He truned around to see Stella moving. Nick and Kevin ran over to car. Macy tried to drag herself over to the car.

"Macy stay there!" Kevin said as he got into the car. "Stella can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Stella said weakly.

"Can you move?" Kevin asked. Stella nodded.

"Should we lift her out?" Asked Nick.

Kevin nodded. "Very carefully."

Kevin and Nick helped Stella out of the car and carried her over to Joe and Macy.

"Now what?" Asked Kevin.

"I'm gonna walk around to get help." Said Nick. "And try to get signal to call an ambulance."

"Okay but be careful." Said Kevin.

Nick nodded. "I will."

Kevin watched to Nick walked up the the road. He looked down at Joe, Macy and Stella. He prayed that help would come on time.


End file.
